Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker. We all know his name, and his legacy: the newbie who joined as a Fool and died one. But for a Fool, he was a well known one...arguably the most well known member to die within three months. We all know his mistakes, but what did he actually do to bring such swift death upon himself? Finally, as you will see through collected mission logs, e-mails, IRC logs And An Interview with Albert Wesker Himself, the full story will finally be told. Joining NIO From : Jim Stratus Sent : Thursday, December 22, 2005 4:20 PM To : CC : , , "Owen Dorrestein" , "Michal" , Subject : Assignment to the NIO Navy - RAG To: Recruit Albert Wesker Cc: Commodore Rawius Titan, Ensign Katar Trilac, Lieutenant (jg) Mika Noris, Lieutenant Guinar Ndengin, Imperial Security Bureau From: Moff James Stratus Recruit, Welcome to the New Imperial Order. You have been accepted into the New Imperial Navy, and are hereby assigned to 1st Naval Battlegroup, known as the Retribution Assault Group (RAG as I now call it :P). You will be assigned to pilot a fighter in the Banshee Squadron. Allow me to introduce you to your chain of command. Your Group CO is Lieutenant (jg) Mika Noris and he can be reached via email at miszka007@%%%. Your Group XO is Ensign Katar Trilac and he can be reached at trilac6@%%%. Please report in immediately via email to your GCO and CC your GXO. The Navy CO (and Fleet CO), as you know, is Commodore Rawius Titan (rawius@greenmail.ch) and the Navy XO (and Fleet XO) is Captain Rodeo (Rodeo787@%%%). Please submit your skill listing to these two gentlemen as well as your GCO and GXO. Our forums are located at http://www.swc-neworder.com/forums/. Please register an account there. The Imperial Security Bureau will approve your account and set you up with access to the forums. If you have trouble with this please email the ISB at isb@swc-neworder.com. If you have not yet set your location, please set it for the planet Kothlis. If this option is not available, set it for Kuat and let me know and we will send someone to pick you up immediately. Our IRC server is irc.swcombine.com and we have two channels. #cmg-nio is our member-only channel and #imperial-reformation is our public channel. You must register your nick and contact Director Kast Derrnon (IRC nick is usually Kast) to get access to #cmg-nio. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me. Moff James Stratus Bothan Sector Governor Director of RADE Welcome to the NIO Academy From : Owen Dorrestein Sent : Thursday, December 22, 2005 4:44 PM To : "Albert Wesker" <%%%> Subject : Welcome to the NIO Academy! To: Recruit Albert Wesker FROM: Academy Lead Guinar Ndengin Subject: Welcome to the NIO Academy Greetings, recruit. I want to bid you a warm welcome to the New Imperial Order Academy. Please allow me to introduce myself: I am Academy Lead Guinar Ndengin and I will be overseeing your classes while you'll be attending the Academy. Here, you will learn about the structure of the NIO, of standard operations, and NIO protocol - all vital to the efficient functioning of our Order. Also, we at the Academy will provide you with a comprehensive guide on how operate in the SWC system, known as Darkness. In short, we're here to train you to become an effective and valued member of the NIO. First, I want you to respond to this email and provide us with your current coordinates. I have already received your reply to RADE, but would welcome an update. Also, please inform me whether arrangements have already been made to have you brought to the NIO Academy Headquarters, or whether you still need pickup or transport. Second, I require a short summary of your experience in SWC if you have any. Your classes will be adapted accordingly. Finally, a note on me and my fellow recruit instructors. We are here to help you through the classes, to find yourself a home in the NIO. If you should ever have any questions, no matter what the subject, please contact one of us. The current instructors available are: Ensign Ririagh N'Ruri - Senior instructor XXXXXXXXXXXX (On LOA) Ensign Grin Cho - Junior instructor XXXXXXXXXXXXX Flight Officer Marius Drake - Junior Instructor XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flight Officer Jarek Sankin - Junior instructor XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Flight Corporal Trigg Naren - Junior instructor XXXXXXXXXXX (On LOA) Please answer the questions as soon as possible. You'll be assigned to your unit, enrolled into the Imperial Academy and picked up from where you are now at the earliest convenience. You will be contacted shortly by one of our pilots, already en-route to Alderaan. That is all for now. I hope you will have fun serving in NIO and playing Star Wars Combine! Sleet, Lieutenant-Commander Guinar Ndengin NIO Navy, NIO COMPNOR Academy Lead CMMCSM-3LOCNOM-IHCISM-1ACHISSOIS Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals